


She's safe

by Princessbellarke



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, clarke and octavia friendship, octavia foster home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbellarke/pseuds/Princessbellarke
Summary: After Aurora dies, Octavia is sent to  a foster home. Which just happens to be the Griffins house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so I hope it's ok. I have no clue how many chapters this will end up being but I want it to be a pretty long one. I will try to update as often as possible. The first chapter there is no bellarke but it will get better in the next few. Comments and kudos are very inspiring!

Bellamy feels like his heart is being torn out of his chest. He has just heard that he is no longer "fit" to take care of Octavia, and she is going to a foster home. "What? I'm an adult. I can take care of my own sister!" Bellamy yells at the officer. " I'm sorry sir but you have no job and have no regular income. I promise Octavia will be placed in a great home." States the officer. Bellamy couldn't argue with that. He had just lost his job and there weren't many a avaliable." But I'm looking for another job right now. Just give me 2 weeks, and I'll find one!" Bellamy says a little bit calmer now. "I'm sorry but I have to go take Octavia to now." There wasn't anything he could do now. " I'll be fine Bell" the 15 year-old girl behind him says. " in three months if you have a job the state will reconsider but we really have to go now." The man says. Tomorrow you can go and meet the family Octavia will be living with" the officer says trying to make Bellamy feel better. But nothing will except his sisters staying. "Bye O, stay strong" Bellamy yells out the door as his sister leaves the only home she has ever known.


End file.
